Short Symphoina stories
by Emirii Erizabesu
Summary: These idea's came up wiht Lil'Samuu and I the weekend gone they make no senes but are funny. No major plot spolier.


What happens when you cross two Tales of Symphonia

fan's that write fanfictions, have had a tiny amount of sleep, cosplay as two tale4s characters and talk about odd stuff?

****

THIS!

Yes this has no real point or plot and was born from conversations Lil'Samuu and myself had during Minami con. Photo's are around of some of this stuff will tell you what after. Samuu was Colette and I was Sheena.

****

Colette's Obsession

The Tales gang arrives in Altamira after a few weeks travelling around

"Okay everyone we need some new supplies and rest who want's what?"

" I'll take weapons with Regal and Zelos"

" As normal Lloyd anyone for food?"

"Presea and I will do that sis"

" Already got you two down Genis"

" And that just leaves supply's Sheena? Colette?"

" I'll go with you Raine"

" Right, so Colette can you book us in a hotel?"

"No problem Raine"

And with the groups all split up they went to do their chosen task. Not knowing that their blond chosen had a deep dark secret

"Ahhh fimo I love you so much"

Yes Colette had a fimo obsession.

"Now lets see I've made Lloyd, Necko Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Sheena, Regal, Presea and Zelos humm what should I make now I wonder?"

In the moment of thought Colette didn't hear Lloyd knocking on the door

"Colette, Colette, COLETTE!"

"Oh yes Lloyd?"

"Dinners ready are you coming?"

"No I'm umm sleepy"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Oh okay then see you alter I guess"

In fact she didn't hear him go either

" Oh I know my criuxous crystal"

So our blond chosen made her criuxous crystal and her fimo obsession carried on.

****

Sheena's Secret

So now we know about Colette and her secret but what about Sheena? Well hers is very umm interesting shall we say?

The gang still in Altamira split up to do some personally shopping. Sheena had wondered off to a bow shop, as she needed another well bow. After a while she found the shop and went in.

"Hello miss how may I help you?"

"Hello have you got a wonder bow?"

"Yes miss we have the wonder bow 2000 it's the newest modal of the wonder bow it gives the wear extra lift and better support then the 1998 version."

" Excellent just what I needed"

With that Sheena had brought herself a bran new bow. The rest of the gang never knew as Sheena went back to hers and Colette's room

"I'm so envious of your figure Sheena"

" Well Colette you either have 'talent' or you don't"

" Are you saying I have no 'talent'"

"Maybe"

"Sheena!"

So Colette chased Sheena around their room.

****

The reason you never see backpacks or bag's of anykind.

So I don't know about any of you fellow readers but, why don't you see a backpack in the game bugs me well here's the reason.

The gang were getting their stuff together as they were getting ready to leave.

"Right everyone got everything you need?"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Sure"

"Oh course"

"Yes Lloyd"

"Affirmative"

"I'm ready"

"Great, so guy's let's getting stuffing"

For you see their outfit's had very big, deep pockets, Sheena however used her bow and that held quite a lot it was scary.

"Gotta love the bow"

"What your wonder bow?"

"Shh Colette"

"Heh, heh, heh,"

****

Something that was edited out of the game because it's so important it must have been.

So the gang were walking around when lo and behold they wer4e attacked by a Chavie on a stick!

" Okay everyone you know what to do. ATTACK YAR!"

So everyone went running into battle well when I say everyone…

"Darn fringe I can't see a thing pphhfttt"

"Duck Colette"

"Thanks Lloyd"

"Blinking bangs keep getting in my eyes can't see a thing ack"

Yes their hairstyles kept getting in the way of our girls so they had problems fighting. However Sheena had one more thing that didn't help….

"Alright were did my shoe go this time?"

Yes her shoe kept coming off.

****

What Colette and Sheena do for fun

"I'm sacred Colette" 

"Relax it'll be fun"

"You sure?"

" Yes now put your hand's here and here"

"Like this?"

" Yes perfect Sheena"

"You want to carry on don't you?"

"Yes, yes I know it's your first time don't worry about it"

"Is it your first time too?"

" No Lloyd and I do this all the time"

" Really?"

"Yep. Now on 3 then 1.. 2.. 3"

"Sugar baby love…"

Karoke! What you people didn't think it was something else did you now?

So there you go end of these short fanfictions. The Idea's came up around 1am on Saturday night we found them funny.

Don't think I missed anything that was said

****

Explaining the jokes

Fimo Lil'Samuu stated she love the stuff when she was Colette and did make her cruixous crystal out of the stuff.

Wonder Bow All I'm saying is get enough martial to make a big bow ladies and try altering the bow you'll see what I mean ;

Stuffing the bow Lil'Samuu's homepage click on Minami 11 link please

Hair and shoes this happened a lot for me and so much so Samuu took her wig off.

Chavie Ditto it's a Navi on a stick gone to the chav side.

'Talent' Okay see in one episode of Sailor Moon (English) one character goes she should play Snow White she has more talent. In the original Japanese version it a bigger bust XD


End file.
